1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for the preparation of tooling sheets, and a program for the preparation of tooling sheets, involving generating tooling sheets wherein the recommended cutting conditions for the cutting tool comprising a combination of the tool body, the insert, and material of the insert, are recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotating cutting tools are generally employed when conducting machining process such as planar cutting and the like on the surface of the work. These rotating cutting tools include, those where the tool body and the cutting edge are integrated, or those where an indexable insert formed with a cutting edge is fitted to the tool body with a bolt or wedge mechanism and the like, such that it may be freely fitted and removed.
The latter requires assembly of the tool when selecting the cutting tool, so that the optimum cutting tool can be selected only when the tool body, the insert, and material of the insert have been determined. Conventional practice has been to examine catalogs supplied by manufacturers, or to search cutting tool databases, and to select the optimum combination on the basis of the experience and skill of the designer, in consideration of cutting conditions.
However, in the case of the aforementioned conventional method of tool selection, the selection criteria depend upon the experience and skill of the designer and are therefore unreliable. Furthermore, even when the tool body is of the same series, changes in its specifications also change the cutting conditions due to the combination. It is therefore difficult to optimize cutting conditions associated with changes in specifications, and the tooling sheet to which the result is output, cannot reflect the optimum cutting conditions.
The present invention takes into consideration the aforementioned situation with an object of providing a system and method for the preparation of tooling sheets, and a program for the preparation of tooling sheets, wherein interactive selection of the optimum cutting tools, and automatic preparation of tooling sheets using selected cutting tools, are possible. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the preparation of tooling sheets, and a program for the preparation of tooling sheets, wherein the combination of the tool body, the insert, and the material of the insert are reflected in the recommended cutting conditions, and the recommended conditions for the selected tools may be modified as desired in response to the conditions of use of the user.